In the field of agriculture, the cost of leveling, and the availability of land conducive to leveling, are enormously expensive and increasingly rare. Farmers are being forced to increase the quality and volume of crops produced on this limited land area as well as to find innovative ways to economically open up new tracts of land and make them produce the desired crops.
These new tracts of land add new challenges as they are not cost-effective to level and require new techniques for optimizing their productivity. Farmers are now using land-forming technologies customized for agriculture to optimize their field topography to meet the requirements of proper drainage and even irrigation coverage without compromising the thickness of topsoil across the field. Removing too much topsoil decreases the ultimate fertility of the soil and results in very poor crop performance in many of the affected areas.
Although topographical surveys and/or soil profiles (in some cases, 3-D topographical surveys and/or 3-D soil profiles) are performed on land, such as farm land, such techniques have not been integrated in a consolidated system that takes such data into account to identify particular portions of the agricultural area that have particular depths of topsoil, deficiencies in topsoil depths, particular slopes, and/or the like, to determine courses of action to take to achieve desired depths of topsoil and/or desired slope using a computer system that is part of the consolidated system, and to implement the determined courses of action.
Hence, there is a need for more robust and scalable solutions for implementing mass haul optimization, particularly for implementing mass haul optimization for agricultural terrain forming, based at least in part on three-dimensional soil modeling.